percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Drake
Arthur Drake 'is a demigod son of Hecate, goddess of magic. He spends most of his time as a relic hunter; searching and obtaining rare magical artifacts and items from people who doesn't deserve to use them. Currently, he is a member and the scientist of The Legion of Thieves. History Appearance Arthur is a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. As a result of somewhat failed experiment, his eyes change color when gathering energy to cast magic and became very susceptible to light, causing Arthur to constantly wearing sunglasses, even at night. He often wears blue dress shirt and white tie. Over this, he has open suit jacket and matching trousers. He often is seen smoking cigar. Due to his constant work and experiments, Arthur's hands are terribly damaged and burnt. This forces him to wear gloves everywhere he goes. Arthur seems to be a fan of hats, seeing as he has an entire section of his wardorbe dedicated to various types of headgear (top hats, fedoras, flat caps etc.). While traveling he wears a large, black longcoat with a lot of pockets. Personality Arthur is a very perceptive man, able to quickly identify a person's behavior based upon their style of speech, facial expression and body language. This allows him to choose the most appropriate answers to achieve his goals. However, he is not infallible as he admits "there is always something" that he misses or misinterprets. This is also the reason why he despises children of Athena; he thinks they are too full of themselves and "will never admit they made a mistake" which, in his eyes, makes them look fake. There are moments when Arthur does not seem to realize that he occasionally upsets and/or annoys people with his jokes and comments about their personal lives, most often delivered quite tactlessly. Although most times he seems inhuman and cold, he does know how to appreciate or acknowledge. His sense of humor is almost normal and very sarcastic. Arthur seems to find having to run away from pursuers, ridiculous situations and the stupidity of others amusing. The most noticeable of his traits is the fact he is constantly bored by the lack of a action; he finds peace and quiet to be hateful. He has shot the wall of his room repeatedly just to ease his boredom. Even if he is offered a mission, he will not leave unless he rates it a seven out of ten, or finds it interesting. Fatal Flaw Arthur's curiosity, desire for knowledge and tendency to cross the boundaries of law is his biggest threat. When offered a mystery, he won't stop until discovering everything there is to it. He does not hesitate to use illegal methods to accomplish his goal. Abilities '''Occult Knowledge: '''As a relic hunter, Arthur absorbed a lot of knowledge about magic, rituals and various kinds of occult arts. He is able to recognize enchanted objects and pinpoint its origin by style and methods of creation. Most of his knoledge about spells, rituals and potions are stored inside his personal grimoire. '''Master Tactician: '''Arthur is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''As someone who devoted most of his life and energy to study magic and occult arts, Arthur has no weapon training whatsoever. Instead, he had to learn to defend himself using only his physical abilities. His fighting style is more evasive than regular ones and it includes use of various improvised weapons (i.e. pipes, darts, cables etc.). He demonstrates his prowess in bringing down an assassin with one blow, successfully disarming an operative with a gun, and fighting off a group of terrorists with a pipe. However, he lost in a fight to his superior - Xaro, but that was also because he was taken surprise and Xaro was angry at the time. '''Languages: '''During his time traveling, Arthur mastered few languages including Italian, Japanese, Latin and German. Demigod Abilities '''Mystiokinesis: '''Arthur, being a son of Hecate, is able to harvest and manipulate energy to create variety of effects. The energy can be drawn from Arthur's own body as well as forces of natures or by prayer to the gods. Despite his affinity and talent in magic, Arthur isn't particulary fond of using flashy spells and destructive powers (he claims they are too exhausting) but is able to use elemental manipulation (fire, ice and lightning) as well as protective magic. *'Hallucikinesis: 'Arthur's strongest ability is the power of illusion casting. He can psionically cause other people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste things which to not actually exist (i.e. he can seem to make a solid wall appear in an empty space). He can also cause people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste real things in ways that they would not do naturally (i.e. he can make himself look and sound like a different person, or look and feel like ice, or even seem invisible). Since his power only affects the mind, his illusions cannot be recorded on film or tape or by other means. However, his power works so strongly on the mind that even if his victim or victims know they are being subjected to an illusion, they will still react to the illusion as if it were reality unless they can rid themselves of all suspicions that it is indeed reality. Hence, if Arthur creates the illusion of a wall, most people, even if they know it is an illusion, will still be unable to walk through it. Invariably the illusions are so realistic that most people are unable to help having the feeling, at least subconsciously, that they are not illusions but reality. **'Psychosomatic Symptoms: '''Arthur's powers can also kill, as his victims bodies respond as if his illusions are real. He confronted Steven White's bodyguards with the illusion that they were drowning, and believing it to be real, they suffocated, despite having no physical injuries and being in a room with sufficient oxygen. Same thing happened to White's security. They have responded in a similar way, bleeding through the pores in their backs when they were under the illusion they had been stabbed. '''Mist Control: As a son of Hecate, Arthur can control the Mist. This ability means he is able to use the Mist to alter mortals memories and perceptions. Some of his abilities include: * Creating illusions * Creating false memories * Making monsters invisible and/or perceived as something else * Hiding locations * Disguising people Alchemy: '''Arthur is a very proficient Alchemist, able to use magic to perform various alchemical effects and reactions. Some of the processes include: * '''Elemental Transmutation: Arthur has the power to change/alter the chemical compounds of a substance by rearranging its atomic structure, therefore completely changing its original property (i.e. making glass soft or turning stone into sand). * Golem Creation: By shaping a piece of clay, wax or any other malleable material and writing word 'EMETH' on its head, Arthur can create a golem warrior used as a servant and/or fighter. Weaknesses Vulnerability to Magic: Despite being son of Hecate and having control over the Mist and its abilities, Arthur has no specific immunity to magic of others. He can be cursed, transformed and injured by spells just like other beings. Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict him as well, preventing him from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Individual Target: '''Without artificial aids (amulets, potions etc.), Arthur cannot cause only one person among many who are present to see his illusions. This can sometimes go out of control and cause an entire group to see illusion designed for one of them (i.e. putting an entire apartment building to sleep instead of desired room). '''Weak Sight: '''Arthur is very susceptible to illusion and other uses of the Mist. His weak eyes are very easy target for both physical and magical attacks. Magical Items '''Grimoire: '''A record of all of Arthur's spells, rituals, potions, and herbs. It is a spell book filled with information, hexes and spells. '''Staff: '''This sleek ebony walking stick with silver knob is Arthur's alternative weapons after his illusions are broken. Much like a spear or a bo-staff it is mostly used for close-range combat. The stick can be also used as a conduit of magical power and is able to store the energy inside. '''Celestial Bronze Dagger: Small, short knife used as a weapon of personal defense. It doesn't have a hidden Mist form, however, it can be summoned from any location via magic. Devil Lenses: Magical item in a form of sunglasses. Created by Arthur, the glasses can dispell any illusion and concentration of the Mist. They are also protecting Arthur's weakened eyes. D'Jinn Bottle: 'After tricking it into being re-captured, Arthur is now in possession of a d'jinn. Also known as ''genie, this creatures are made of pure magic (almost 97%) and each of them has immense power of reality warping and wish granting; some even beyond that of the gods. The only flaw is that after granting wishes, usually three, the d'jinn is free from his prison and can roam the world, causing chaos as he pleases. Magical Companions '''Kata: Arthur's familiar; a demon from Tartarus trapped in a form of a cat. Her name comes from Greek word ''Kataskopos ''meaning "spy", which reflects her nature - Kata is often used as a scout and spy. She has the ability to completely erase her presence unless she allows it. Kata is able to speak and she has a habit of speaking in very soft and seductive voice to get what she needs. Trivia *It is said that he might be the best Alchemist in Great Britain. *His astrological sign is Pisces. *Arthur likes storms, especially spring storms. He claims that "they make you feel like something important is about to begin". *He takes his coffee black, with two sugars. *Arthur enjoys dancing and is capable of, at the very least, waltzing and a passable jazz pirouette. Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hecate Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerer Category:Joker's Creation Category:Demigods Category:The Legion of Thieves